


Their Dog

by NekoPrincess15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Cages, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dog Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Dog Owner Dean Winchester, Dog Owner Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Voice Kink, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrincess15/pseuds/NekoPrincess15
Summary: Every angel has a neko. Castiel has one named Yazmin. She's a dog neko. Sam and Dean think its odd at first. Shit happens.Lots of smutt,Very Dirty,Not kid or advertiser friendly lol





	1. Chapter 1. First impression

At first 'she' wasn't aloud to talk to them. She had to kneel or stand behind Castiel. Castiel only introduced when he had to. Castiel was not mean to his neko,just protective,it is his neko after all.

But the more he bacame friends with Sam and Dean Winchester she was eventually aloud to move around and 'talk'. She eventually adapted to female body parts because that is what Sam,Dean and other humans thought of her to be,female. Nekos are actually both genders and can change there gender at will to fit what others prefer. 

Yazmin,when first really introduced sorta freaked out Sam,Dean and body. "She's almost like a normal dog." Castiel told them.

When aloud to move around for the first time she sniffed everything. She was a curious neko. Dean was sat down on a couch(bobby house) and she crawled near him. She was still sniffing things. When her head went between his legs and sniffed he stood up immediately. "Cas what is she doing?"

"She is curious, so she sniffed things. Do pets not do that?" "We don't her for pets" Dean states. Yazmin moves around not really listening. She's to excited about finally being able to explore.

Sam was next on her list. He was sat in a chair. He saw what just happened and was now actively watching her. When she went behind him he thought she was just going by. Then he felt something pressed against his ass. She was sniffing him. Sam fastly stood. Yazmin did not realize what she was doing was not ok.

So when Castiel called her over and scolded her she was confused. She whimpered because she hated getting scolded. She was always a good puppy and always obeyed. Eventually she started to cry. She didn't like knowing she didn't something wrong especially when she didn't know what she did was wrong. 

Yazmin kneeled next to the tabls where Castiel had told her to stay. Nekos are ment to be companions for angels. It makes nekos very needed. Yazmin wanted to be pet. Normally with any angel all she would have to do is walk near them. 

But these humans seem to not understand. Yazmin concluded that she should speak. "Pet please?" She bows her head to Bobby. Bobby did just that. Bobby pet her. Her white puppy ears being scratched made her easy. Bobby seemed to understand faster than Sam and Dean. This made Yazmin happy and start to like humans more.


	2. Requests

I am also taking request for this book if anyone would like to comment or DM me!❤


	3. Earth .vs. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things have changed and earth is a lot different than heaven. Yazmin is always confused.

It's not like she knows any better. Yes she has been on earth for a while,but change is hard for Yazmin. She is always confused as to why earth is so different from heaven. Things she can normally do in heaven, she can't do here.

 

"No! Bad girl! Stop!" Sam was fast to grab Yazmin and pull back down her dress. "You can't just pee on things." "But my bush" "That's not how we claim ownership of things Yazmin, let's go." Sam continued his morning jog with a confused Yazmin on a leash. "But in heaven-" the neko realized Sam had put his headphones back in and couldn't hear her. 

 

Yasmin's least favorite change is cloths

"Cas she has to wear clothes!" Dean shouted,which had made the neko jump a bit. Dean had come into the kitchen to see Yazmin naked and napping. "Nekos don't usually wear clothes Dean." Castiel states,petting his puppy. "If she is going to stay, she has to wear clothes." Castiel as always does as the hunter says and snaps Yazmin on a short white dress. "Get of" Yazmin whines and trys to bite off her dress. Which is something else she isn't supposed to do,use her mouth instead of hands. "Yazmin stop. Listen and behave. Clothes stay on." Castiel commands the neko. And as Yazmin always does,she obeys even if she hates it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and prompts are still open! My wattpad is LilFoxPrincess15 if you want to DM me some❤


	4. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you make a really fluffy on when she gets anxiety from some of their hunter friends visiting and dragging into a cuddly puppy pile"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @wxxnks on Wattpad for this request! Its my first ever request so I was really scared to post this.
> 
> This chapter takes place in the bunker

Yazmin is shy. Some people don't always remember that because she is a 'creature'. Castiel is one of the only people to actually remember all the time that she's shy and has anxiety. 

Today Castiel isn't really able to help her since he,Sam,Dean,and a couple of other hunters are planning something to kill some type of monsters.

The 5 other hunter have stared at Yazmin a lot. She always looks away from them but the panic attacks have already started. She sat in the back of the room,shrunk into herself.

It wasn't until almost 20 minutes later that Sam noticed the little puppy crurled into a ball in the back of the room. It only took him 3 steps closer to hear her sniffling.

He motions for Castiel and Dean to come with him to check on her. Dean tells the other hunters to stay where they were.

"Yazmin?" Sam asks. Yazmin looks up with tears all over her face. Its at that moment they realize she had a panic attack. They all hugged the puppy girl and said things like "You're ok" "Its going to be fine" "We're here, we got you". 

After Yazmin calmed down a bit they took Yazmin to Dean's room and laid her in his bed. She had fallen asleep in their arms.


	5. Requests!

Suggestions and prompts and requests are still open! My wattpad is LilFoxPrincess15 if you want to DM me some! It can be as weird,fluffy,smutty or cute as you want❤


	6. Something About The Way You Look Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the night they kill Leviathan Sam,Dean and now Yazmin. If you want more detailed smut let me know and request are still open❤

**_"You know,I thought you being a neko,one of Gods favorite creations you would actually have a spine! But you can't even protect the humans you're angel told you too! I mean that was his dying words wasn't it."_ **

**_"Fuck you" the neko growled and chopped off the head of the monster in front of her"_ **

 

"You should-" Dean didn't get to finish what he was going to say to the neko because she walked into the motel bathroom. Dean and Sam looked at each other but didn't know what to say.

While Sam and Dean were wondering what was wrong their 'pet', Yazmin on the other hand was mess in the shower. Washing off the blood and dirt she was staining her cheeks with warm tears. She lost her Angel.  **Her Angel**. She can't stop thinking about what that vile monster said. She can't even obey her last command.  _ **"Protect Them"**_ is what he said. She has to. For him. For Castiel. 

When the neko stepped out of the bathroom she was still a mess,minus the blood and dirt. Now at least she was clean and wearing clean clothes. It might only be Castiel's white button up shirt she always wears,but is somehow always clean,and pair of black panties,but its clothes.

"Yazmin we should talk" The neko trys to look up. She's most obedient neko out of all of them. That's what Castiel always said. But she just can't. She doesn't want the Winchesters to see her like this. All it takes is one tear,and the damn brakes. She can't stop the tears from coming now. 

The Winchesters are at her side in seconds. Sam continuously is telling her she will be ok. Dean is hugging her,as if he were to let go she would die. 

"I'm sorry"

That's the only think she could say. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to be strong and protect them. But she's broken.

 

It took a lot of cuddles. It took a lot of gentle words to get the neko to calm down. She is the only thing that can Dean to show his very soft side,and is the only thing that can get Sam and Dean in the same bed,with her in the middle. They were cuddling her like a teddy bear. She needed it. 

"You know,something about the way you look tonight, makes you look so beautiful" Dean's words makes the neko blush. Sam's hands roam around near her ass and his lips nibble and kiss her neck. Dean moves a piece of the nekos hair behind her ear and looks her in the eyes. "We are here,we got your back" and with that Dean kisses her. She kisses back and she feels butterflies,just like the first time.

By the end of the night the Winchesters are sure Hell heard the neko scream with pleasure. The marks on her neck make her feel special as she lays between Sam and Dean with cum stained lips and glossed over eyes. She falls asleep as the boys whisper sweet nothings in her ears.


	7. •Cake•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Yazmin was still just getting used to Sam and Dean and they were still getting used to Yazmin. Inspired by the song Cake by Melanie Martinez

The neko was still new to the Winchesters. Yazmin sort of started to understand. But whenever the neko thought she knew everything something had to switch or change.

Dean Winchester however was one of the nekos biggest mysteries. He wasn't like Sam or Bobby. No he was...different.

She didn't know what it was until it became something. But Castiel said Dean was now her master as well so she didn't think much to ask any questions.

The first time she just thought it was just a one time thing. She thought Dean taking her into his room and fucking her over and over and then making her leave would only happen once. But then it happened again,and again,and again, and again, and...well you get my point. 

The sex wasn't always the same. Yes it was always rough. Sometimes a lot rougher than others. But sometimes Dean would want Yazmin to change to male. Yazmin did not understand having to change to male if Dean just wanted him to wear female cloths. But Yazmin did it anyway to please Dean.

And Yazmin has always loved to please people. Loved to be obedient and be on her best behavior because she loved the praise.

But Dean...he didn't do that. He would take and do as he wanted,then just told the poor neko to leave. And Yazmin did her best to please Dean just how he wanted. She thought of nothing but what he wanted so he was happy. She thought she was being so good, being a good neko and doing her best,but she guessed she was wrong. 

So she tried harder.

She did everything exactly how Dean wanted. The moment he wished Yazmin to be with him,she was there not a second later. She focused even more on Deans wants and him cumming. But still nothing. No praise to let her know she was doing ok.

And that's when she realized it. She realized Dean didn't think of her how she thought of him. Masters are supposed to love their nekos. Dean did not love Yazmin. He saw her as a sex object. And that's when Yazmin stopped in her tracks.

Yazmin spent more time with her Angel master Castiel. If not with Castiel she would help Bobby with cleaning or Sam with research. Yazmin stopped going to Dean when he called. 

Castiel,Sam,and Bobby could not figure out why the neko was crying so much. Castiel who has known her literally forever couldn't even figure it out. That was until he pulled the neko pup into his lap in some flower field far away from humans and talked her into finally talking to him.

After she told the Angel everything and sniffing into his chest,Castiel knew what he had to do. He talked to Dean. With lots of not so words and yelling.

The next day Castel talked the pup girl into talking to Dean.

Let's just say it ended in hugs and apologies and cuddles.


	8. •Sam Is Perfection•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place one random night in the bunker.

The day had started off great for Yazmin. Tangled up with Dean in bed. Listening to his soft breathing until he finally woke up. His bed head and sleepy eyes always made Yazmin happy. Dean pulling her in for cuddles before he actually got up made her heart flutter. 

 

The afternoon was nice as well. Helping Sam with research and listening to him talk. His soft pets on her head and light cheek kisses made her melt like butter. And the little praises of “Good girl” and “You’re so smart” gave her so many butterflies.

Right now it is 11pm and Yazmin is the most happy she’s ever been. It’s peaceful. It’s Bliss. Sams cock in her mouth as he finishes up the last of his research before they can go play. His hand wrapped tight around the leash that’s attached to a collar that’s semi tight around her neck. Just how she liked it. Sams cock tasting so good and knowing she’s keeping it warm just for him makes her happy.

”Are you ready to go play pup?” Yazmin had hummed in response. “Alright then get up.” Sam says helping the wolf girl take her mouth off his cock and helping her stand up. Sam pulled his pants up and started walking. Yazmin followed Sam like a lost puppy to his room,the leash not even having to stretch one bit.   
  


Once they reached the room Sam closed his door. Yazmin stood there just admiring Sam. Sam was beyond beautiful to her. Although her angel Castiel who she had been with for literally forever was the most wonderful and beautiful,Sam and Dean follow very close behind Castiel.   
  


The way Sam’s eyes shined and the way he licked his lips. His hair all the way to his feet were perfection. “Why are you starting at me like that?” Sam smiled. “Because you are perfect!” Yazmin states excitedly. Sam chuckled at her. He had always loved how excited she got. He loved how she looked at him like he was the only thing in her world. “I’m glad you think so pup.” Sam smiled and pet Yazmin’s head. Yazmin blushed as she got on her knees. “Everything about you is perfect” Yazmin smiled. “From your hair to your feet” Sam had chuckled once more at her cuteness. He knew she just wanted to worship him as she did Castiel and Dean. And he would always let her. “Why don’t you show me how perfect you think I am pup” Yazmin smiled at the permission.  


Sam had walked over to his bed to sit on the edge. Yazmin crawled behind him. After Sam sat down Yazmin got to work. Yazmin sucked Sam off nice and slow at first. Hearing Sam’s moans made her want to work harder. So she did. She went faster and harder. She took all of Sam in her mouth. Which had took some practice in order to do it so easy now because Sam is big.   
  


It was long until Sam had cum down her throat and she swallowed all of it. He praised her with “Good Job pup” and “Good girl” He undid her leash and picked her up to lay her in bed with him.

The late night had ended in cuddles and sweet words. “I love you Sam” Sam looked down at the wolf girl and kissed her on head. “I love you too pup”


	9. 🍒Cherry🍒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is inspired by the song Cherry by Harry Styles. You should listen to the song and then read this. I’m going to be doing things like this for every song of his album! I’m excited!

When Dean became a demon due to the mark of Cain it took a toll on Yazmin. Dean had done unspeakable things to Yazmin. When she finally escaped she couldn’t believe it. Dean had broken Yazmin down so much. Yazmin never thought she would be the same again.

 

That was until Sam saved her. Although Dean was one of her owners,one she actually loved more but would never tell anyone,a bond was broken. And that left room for it to be filled. Sam was there. Sam was there to pick up the shards Dean shattered. Yazmin felt whole with Sam.   
  


By the time the whole demon Dean thing was over Yazmin’s heart belonged to Sam. Although she loves Castiel and will always obey,Sam had Yazmin’s heart. He helped her and was there for her.   
  


Dean had noticed this. It hurt him. He knew he hurt her and it hurt him more knowing that he did terrible things to her. He missed the way Yazmin would always sleep with him at night. The way she always wanted to be with him. He missed being the reason for her smile and laugh. He felt jealous. But as he thought about it he realized Yazmin needed Sam. She was happier with him. She doing better.   
  


But Dean is selfish. And missed his wolf. Sam and Castiel were happy when they got Dean back. But they understand Yazmin and that she needed time. So they never pushed her. Dean would always Sam how Yazmin was,seeing has how she was always with Sam and never talked to Dean. Dean missed her voice. How she would love to sing to him. He didn’t realize how much he would miss someone.

After about month Yazmin started talking to Dean. She had time to think. And Sam said it would be a good idea. Although it will take a bit for things to go back the way they were, as of the moment Dean is just happy he gets to hear his wolf talk and gets to pet her sometimes!


End file.
